Les méchants perdent toujours
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Dernier combat entre Draco et Harry, les méchants perdent-ils toujours?


Bonjour ! Voici un OS qui traine depuis un an dans mon PC et je suis retombée dessus en faisant le ménage dans mes fictions.

Tout appartient évidement à JKR sinon Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy nous montreraient comment on fait les bébés.

Bref !

Rating : T (Si si Lovekisshu PEUT écrire du T…. hum !)

Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**« Les méchants perdent toujours »**

.

.

.

Il faisait gris, il faisait noir, les nuages sombres cachaient le peu de rayons qui essayaient en vain de toucher le sol. L'herbe avait disparu et avait fait place à de la terre brulée, sèche, caillouteuse. Pourtant, de fines gouttes tombaient de là haut. Depuis bien longtemps il n'avait pu plu sur les terres desséchées, depuis bien longtemps les ruisseaux et les rivières étaient vides. C'était beau.

De la fine pluie tombait sur le visage crasseux d'Harry qui avait levé les yeux pour observer le spectacle, là, debout, tenant sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Son adversaire s'était arrêter lui aussi de lancer des sorts dans tout les sens, sa main s'était figée comme le reste de son corps lorsqu'il avait sentit cette petite goutte s'éclater doucement sur son nez.

Harry avait l'impression de voir des étoiles lui tomber dessus. Un mince sourire s'installa sur sa bouche tailladée. Il ne faisait plus attention au sang qui coulait de la blessure de sa hanche.

C'était la guerre et il n'avait bien évidement pas pu y échapper. Il avait fuit pendant des mois et des mois avec ses deux amis Hermione et Ron à travers le pays pour finir coincé dans une embuscade au sud de l'Angleterre.

Mais c'était la fin.

Et Harry était sur le point de perdre.

Ron avait été capturé une heure plus tôt, il ne savait pas du tout où les mangemorts avaient pu l'emmener. Hermione avait disparu derrière d'immenses jets de lumières et de fumées, se battant comme une guerrière.

Mais lui, Harry Potter, se battait contre son ennemi attitré depuis ses onze ans, ce jeune homme à la peau diaphane et aux cheveux extraordinairement blond lui faisait face et il devait avouer qu'il était très fort. En dix minutes Harry avait été blessé à la hanche par un sort de découpe, de la magie noire.

Un bruit sourd retentit. Le ciel s'encombra de nuages plus cotonneux et plus noir, des soubresauts de lumière intense éclairaient le désastre du champ de bataille et faisaient briller les flaques de sang tel des rubis. Harry en avait mal aux yeux.

Il les ferma, profitant de la fraicheur de la pluie, il savait que Malfoy ne l'attaquerait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt. C'était un vil serpent mais il connaissait les règles du combat sur le bout des doigts.

Harry se repositionna et toisa le blond du regard, celui-ci souriait comme un dément, ça lui allait très bien. Il regrettait les querelles du passé, au fond il aurait bien aimé connaître Malfoy plus que ça, malgré toute la misère qu'il lui avait fait subir c'était un garçon très bien élevé, quoiqu'un peu péteux sur les bords (il ne cachait pas vraiment sa richesse) il était un vrai gentleman et c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, malheureusement il c'était servit de ce qu'il avait dans la tête à des fins meurtrières. Ils n'auraient jamais pu être amis au final. Harry aurait préféré se battre contre quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que Draco.

C'était lui qui l'avait retrouvé et les retrouvailles avaient été très violentes. Draco n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à planter un couteau dans le ventre d'un des accompagnateurs du petit groupe. Harry était resté bouche bée mais l'information était vite remontée à son cerveau : Mafoy n'était plus qu'un gamin arrogant se battant comme une fillette, il était un meurtrier très dangereux et très puissant et il avait acquis la qualité la plus importante : Sans pitié.

Harry avait alors dégainé sa baguette et les sorts avaient fusés.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que Malfoy atteindrait un tel niveau en sortilège de magie noire et il ne se le cachait plus : il pouvait perdre à cet instant.

Mais Harry Potter avait une bonté d'âme inégalable et il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ne restait pas une once d'espoir chez ce garçon, il pensait que Draco était quelqu'un de bien dans le fond et qu'il ne serait pas capable de tuer le grand Harry Potter d'un simple coup de baguette, après tout il n'avait pas réussit à tuer Dumbledore. Il essayait de se convaincre de ça parce qu'il avait calculé ses chances de gagner contre lui et elles étaient faibles.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre » tenta t-il, resserrant tout de même la prise sur sa baguette.

Draco se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Pas de doute qu'il interprétait la phrase comme une peur, et il avait raison. Le blond était loin d'être dupe et il connaissait parfaitement la résistance de son ennemi, il savait qu'il était en position de force.

« Tu sais que tu vas mourir alors tu me demandes de t'épargner ? Pathétique ! » Singla t-il.

Sa voix cassa l'air entre eux. Elle était dure et autoritaire. Harry avait comprit que son adversaire avait pleinement conscience de son pouvoir. Mais Harry avait surtout envie de sauver sa peau, il ne voulait pas laisser l'opportunité à ce serpent de lui couper chaque membre de son corps avec une simple paire de ciseaux. Et vu le sourire qu'il faisait il était sur que sa sentence serait quelque chose de la sorte.

L'orage était proche d'eux et l'averse qui s'abattait rendait leurs habits plus lourds. Harry sentit son pull s'alourdir et ses lunettes recouvertes de gouttes l'empêchaient de bien voir. Cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il vit son ennemi se débarrasser de sa lourde cape noire et il fit de même avec son pull.

« Je sais que tu as encore un cœur, ne fait pas ça » Harry tentait l'impossible mais il y croyait.

Malfoy riait encore, ses yeux gris brillaient si fort.

« Potter, mon petit pote Potty, j'ai envie de t'exploser, de voir ta cervelle jaillir dans tout les coins, de te voir te vider de ton sang dans d'atroces souffrances, et je veux te voir mourir » Il conclu sa phrase en lançant un sort.

Harry l'évita de justesse et le caillou qui reçut le sort fondit instantanément, comme la cire d'une bougie. Le survivant su alors qu'il était réellement en danger. Malfoy voulait le tuer et il allait le tuer. Il poussa sur ses avant bras pour se remettre debout et lança un sort à son tour, évidement il rata sa cible.

« Ho, Potter m'envoie des sorts de chatouilles ! Comme c'est mignon ! Tient, goutte à ça ! »

L'orbe étincelante le frôla et s'écrasa sur le sol, créant un trou béant dans la terre. Harry écarquilla les yeux, si un des sorts de Malfoy le touchait, il était mort.

« Tu es agile je dois le reconnaitre » dit-il à peine essoufflé « Mais tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps » il pointa Harry de sa baguette et l'agita, un jet de lumière jaune fonça droit sur le survivant.

Les neurones fonctionnant à toute vitesse il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter cette fois, alors il se protégea créant un bouclier qui avala le jet de lumière, cependant le sort était puissant et plusieurs stries réussirent à traverser la protection et vinrent lui brûler la peau de son bras gauche.

Déstabilisé il en perdit le contrôle de son sort et son bouclier s'évapora. Il avait l'impression que la brulure le dévorait et entrait en lui comme un parasite. Il pressa sa main sur l'endroit calciné.

« Ha ! Touché ! » Ricanait le blond de l'autre coté en tournant sur lui-même les bras écartés.

Harry profita de cet instant pour lui lancer un Doloris qui atteint sa cible en plein dans le mille.

Le blond hurla de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol en se tortillant comme un asticot.

Le survivant ne lâcha pas prise, abattant Doloris sur Doloris pour clouer son ennemi au sol et se rapprocher lentement. Il l'avait touché et il avait eu énormément de chance, il ne devait surtout pas se relâcher.

Mais malheureusement le blond avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Malgré la douleur qui tétanisait tout ses muscles il parvint à entrer dans l'esprit du brun, celui-ci ne s'étant pas attendu du tout à ce genre d'attaque n'avait pas pris la précaution de refermer son esprit, de plus cela utilisait beaucoup d'énergie et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en perdre de cette façon. Draco trouva des souvenirs douloureux qu'il fit remonter à la surface : ses parents en train de mourir. Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire.

Ce fut un succès, la douleur disparue en un instant et il pu découvrir un survivant bloqué dans son élan, la baguette en l'air et les yeux grands ouverts reflétant l'horreur. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe.

« Malfoy, espèce de sale mangemort ! » Harry reprit ses esprits, essayant vainement de chasser les images qu'il avait vu « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Le blond eu un sourire sadique.

« Et tu crois que ça me dérange ? Allez meurt maintenant, tu m'ennuis » dit-il avec un geste souple de la main.

Le survivant aurait aimé le tuer d'un regard malheureusement rien ne se passa. Une rage folle le prit soudain, ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa mâchoire se crispa. Ses doigts craquèrent tellement il les serras. Il avait vu des images qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Sa mémoire de petit bébé avait tout enregistré dans un coin reculé de son cerveau, il n'avait jamais réussit à y avoir accès et n'avait jamais cherché à se souvenir de la mort de ses parents et voilà que cet… Malfoy lui montrait. Il l'avait sentit fouiller son esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair, l'envahissant d'une désagréable sensation de nausée, il connaissait son point faible et venait de s'en servir à merveille.

Harry le fixait dans les yeux. Ces yeux gris comme les nuages, qui n'avaient jamais pétillé de joie ou versé de larmes de tristesse, pourtant ces yeux là ils étaient beaux, quel gâchis.

Et il souriait. Harry n'aurai jamais eu la chance de voir un sourire sincère sur ces lèvres pulpeuses, seulement des grimaces déformant son visage, c'était ainsi qu'il le connaissait.

Ils s'étaient tout deux légèrement rapprochés l'un de l'autre, baguettes tendues prêtent à attaquer ou se défendre. Le bout de la sienne crépitait. Il était tellement en colère qu'elle le ressentait.

Puis tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, mais la scène se passa comme au ralentit.

Une flèche traversa le corps du blond, la pointe de l'arme ressortant de l'autre coté, ensanglantée. Harry fixa le bout de l'arme une seconde avant de comprendre que quelqu'un venait de tirer sur Malfoy.

Le brun distingua difficilement une silhouette en haut d'une colline. La personne était loin et les seuls êtres capables d'un tir aussi précis à cette distance étaient les centaures.

Malfoy tomba à genoux, une trainée de sang sortant de sa bouche, les yeux dans le vide. Harry le rattrapa par les épaules et l'allongea sur le coté. Il était encore en vie et semblait encore conscient.

« On dirait que j'ai gagné Malfoy » Dit Harry la voix chevrotante.

Il n'avait pas voulu ça, son cœur se serra il avait envie de pleurer. Le blond avait peut-être essayé de le tuer, voir massacrer, quelques instant plus tôt mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé le blond mais il ne l'avait jamais détesté et il n'avait encore moins souhaité sa mort, il avait été une partie de sa vie et son animation dans cette école, il fallait le dire qu'il se serait bien ennuyé sans ce petit enfoiré.

Une main se cramponna de toutes ses forces à son poignet, rentrant ses ongles dans la peau du survivant.

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir de la compassion pour cet être immonde. Pas dit que son ennemi aurait été bouleversé de sa mort, au contraire il aurait plutôt dansé autour comme un indien.

« Potter… Pa… Pardon » dit difficilement Draco.

Harry sentit son ventre se contracter et son cœur battre plus fort, très fort, trop fort. Il essaya de retenir ses larmes même lorsque ses yeux se mirent à piquer. Malfoy bougeait les lèvres mais Harry n'entendait rien, perdu dans la contemplation de ses yeux gris profonds, de cette peau trop blanche et de ce sang trop rouge.

Il se pencha pour mieux entendre essayant d'ignorer que les ongles transparents lui lacéraient la peau. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La glace croisant l'émeraude.

« Je vais mourir… tu ne… m'en veux pas hein ? » un léger sourire se dessina. Affaiblit mais encore vivant il posa son autre main sur l'épaule du brun pour attirer son attention.

Harry avait envie de le serrer contre lui, ce garçon n'avait-il pas le droit de croire que quelqu'un l'appréciait après tout ? Son ventre se nouait dans tout les sens, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses yeux se voilaient.

« Malfoy je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là… » Sa voie chevrotante fit sourire un peu plus le serpentard.

« Je sais… » Il cracha un peu de sang avant de se reprendre et de mieux s'agripper à Potter. « Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire… » il toussa et sa poigne se raffermie. Encore quelques minutes et c'était fini, la lignée Malfoy allait s'éteindre.

« Je ne veux… pas mourir sans te… l'avoir dit… » Il se mit à rire en s'étranglant avec le sang qui sortait de sa bouche.

Harry se mordait les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier, il ne se sentait pas capable d'assister à la mort d'une personne qu'il avait trop bien connue. Il tenait le blond presque contre lui, il ne le lâcherait pas. Il retint de justesse un sanglot mais une larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue. C'était dur même si c'était Malfoy.

« Harry tu… tu pleures ? » demanda Draco en lui faisant un sourire, un vrai.

Un vrai sourire. Le sourire qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu droit de toute sa scolarité il l'avait enfin, couvert de sang.

« Qui va m'insulter maintenant ? » Répondit-il la gorge serrée, il avait envie de vomir, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

« Désolé… pour tout ce que je… t'ai fait… » Chuchota-t-il.

Malfoy approcha son visage du brun.

« Malfoy je… »

« Je t'aime » murmura Draco avant de poser ses lèvres contre celle de son héro.

Un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les arbres et les roches, le bruit assourdissant masquait les pleurs du survivant. Une lumière s'était éteinte et un corps sans vie s'écroula entre deux bras frêles et tremblant, la pluie nettoyant le sang qui coulait tel un ruisseau hors du corps du jeune homme.

Harry pleurait, il secoua Draco par les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »

Il serra le corps contre lui de toutes ses forces, plongeant son nez dans son cou, humant son odeur une dernière fois.

(…)

Hermione courait vers Harry. Elle avait battu ses ennemis grâce à une incantation ancienne qu'elle avait lue dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Son fourmilier géant avait écrasé les mangemorts un par un.

Quand elle arriva près de son compagnon elle fut prise de stupeur. Elle resta figée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Harry se balançait d'avant en arrière en fredonnant une chanson et dans ses bras, le corps inerte de Draco Malfoy, il le berçait. Une de ses mains caressait les cheveux blancs et l'autre servait à maintenir le corps fermement contre lui.

Le survivant observait la grande pâture qui s'étendait devant lui, il regardait les feuilles se faire arracher de leur branche, les tourbillons emporter ce qui trainait sur le sol. Il embrassa la chevelure de Draco.

Hermione s'agenouilla derrière son ami et le prit dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas vraiment son état bien qu'elle eu un pincement au cœur en comprenant que l'aristocrate était mort.

« Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit avant ? » questionna le survivant.

« De quoi parles-tu Harry ? » dit Hermione de la voix la plus douce qu'elle possédait.

« Il m'aimait mais il voulait me tuer »

Hermione se tu et ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par la même mélodie.

(…)

Harry s'agenouilla et posa une main sur la pierre froide. Il huma la rose blanche qu'il avait acheté au petit marchand du coin, elle sentait bon.

« Tu sais, cette rose, elle te ressemble. Elle est douce, comme ta peau, tu sais, elle est blanche aussi mais elle est froide » dit Harry en s'adressant au petit cadre orné de saphir posé sur le marbre.

Il y posa la rose en souriant tristement.

« Les méchant perdent toujours, on m'avait dit. » Harry se leva et laissa une bourasque de vent faire voler ses cheveux. Il planta son regard sur le visage fixe sur la photo. « Suis-je le pire des méchants alors ? C'est moi qui ai perdu, Draco, en restant en vie sans toi ».

Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour apaiser son cœur, mais c'était peine perdu, son cœur était partit en même temps que _lui_.

Il sortit du cimetière et rejoignit Hermione qui l'attendait, les bras enroulés autour de son corps et l'écharpe jusqu'en haut de son nez. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Ca fait trois ans aujourd'hui Harry, tu veux toujours le faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, et toi ? »

Le regard de la jeune brune se voila.

« Bien sûr, mais avant je voudrais aller dire au revoir à Ron »

Ils marchèrent les mains dans les poches jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville pour se rendre au cimetière des « héros de la guerre ». Draco, lui, était enterré avec les autres, ceux dont le nom n'intéressait personne.

Harry accompagna son amie se recueillir devant la tombe de son petit ami mort au combat, puis elle se tourna, saisissant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

« Allons-y » dit-elle.

Ce soir, il allait enfin pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire ce qu'il lui crevait de lui dire depuis des années. Ce soir, il allait enfin rejoindre Draco.

.

.

.

**« FIN »**

.

.

.

Oui c'est triste mais je l'ai écrite il y a un bout de temps et je crois que j'étais malheureuse en l'écrivant.

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris la fin c'est simple, Hermione et Harry prévoient de se donner la mort pour rejoindre ceux qu'ils aiment.

J'espère que a vous aura plus quand même !

Bisous !


End file.
